Sengoku basara
by Quenti913
Summary: It was in the Japon , there was a war since three months between many clans to reunify the Japon. The most important clans were the following : Oda nobunaga's clan , Kenshin 's clan , Maeda's clan , Ieyasu 's clan and many other ...
1. Chapter 1

It was in the Japon , there was a war since three months between many clans to reunify the Japon.

The most important clans were the following : Oda nobunaga's clan , Kenshin 's clan , Maeda's clan , Ieyasu 's clan and many other ...

Chapter one : the darkness inside the Oda Nobunaga 's clan

The scene took place in Oda 's kingdom , he was with his wife Nohime and his sister Oichi .

The place was gloomy , bloody. Many corpse were lying on the floor. Oda liked this but concerning his sister he was very angry because she was unable to kill somebody.

Nohime wanted to train Oichi to kill someone but it was a fail. She thought that Oichi made it on purpose. Oichi was a nice girl but she was haunted by the darkness. The darkness could affect Oichi's mind until the craziness.

Oda decided to send his sister to a mission . You will married to our enemy and you will spy him.

Oichi was forced to leave the kingdom.

While this moment Nohime and Oda surveyed Oichi's movements , indeed she was supposed to spy Azai ( he was the principal enemy of Oda Nobunaga ) .

However Oichi fall in love with him and forgot her mission , Oda and Nohime knew it .

Azai and Oichi were ready to face Oda , but Oichi didn't wanted to fight.

She told to Azai that she fall into the darkness .

Azai had a sister , her name was María ( she was blond haired and very beautiful) . Her goal was to find someone be able to resist to her charm.

At the same time Oda was talking with his wife , you will kill Azai and Oichi !

Nohime replied to her husband that she will do everything to make him proud of her .

Oda didn't care about his wife and especially his stupid and useless sister but had someone that was ready to do the job instead of him was something that he appreciated it a lot .

Nohime succeed to find Azai but unfortunately for her he sent Oichi in a other place. Nohime killed him without difficulties, one bullet in the head and that was finished.

Oichi went back to the place where she leaf Azai and saw her husband dead , she was afraid , she took her husband in her arms and little by little Azai's body merged with her. She started to talked to herself and she created her own Azai. ( That meant that Azai is perhaps stills alive inside her wife )

The drama of Oichi began , she fall into the craziness and wanted to kill everyone who will stand up on her way.

Nohime told to her husband Oda that she killed Azai but Oichi was still alive. Oda said nothing and made a gesture to her wife to make understand to go to find Oichi .

Oichi was on the way to her brother's kingdom , she continued to talk to herself or with her husband. She said that now no matter what happen in the future they will have to face her or them.

Nohime found Oichi in a splendid place , they were many roses and at the horizon the sunset. Oichi was crying, and said out aloud that she didn't deserve it , she repeated it twenty times. Nohime was looking at her with a gun in her hand. Oichi turned to Nohime, she kept crying. Nohime told to Oichi that there was no reason to cry . Do not worry my dear little girl , I am gonna to shoot you and it will be ok.

Oichi "Don't please don't , leave us alone ! She started to summoned dark arms to attack Nohime."

Nohime "She is completely crazy ! What are those things ? It grips me , what's wrong with me ! Ah!"

Oichi "Do not worry sweet heart you will fall you in the darkness forever! Haaaaa haaaaa haaaaa !"

Nohime "What did you said ! Aaaaaaaa" , she couldn't finished her sentence that the doors of the darkness were opened.

Oichi was so happy after what she did to Nohime , she knew that Nohime killed her husband.

Oichi to herself or to her husband " The job is done sweetheart."

Maria was smiling and crying ( she smiled because of Oichi and cry because her brother were dead ).

Maria "Oh , I like to see you in this type of mind ."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : The Keiji Maeda's betray

Akechi Mitsuhide ( He is considered as the wrost person in this world, he is a psychopath and he embody the grim reaper) ran into Oichi and Maria , he decided to kill them , because it is his hobby and he loved to see the blood of his victims.

In the Kenshin's clan , Kasuga and Kenshin read the news , now they knew that Akechi Mitsuhide killed María and Oichi .

Kasuga ( A blond haired ninja woman) "Oh no , poor Oichi and Maria. They didn't deserve to die."

Kenshin " We have to be careful, with him in the nature everything can happen."

Keji " I am sorry but my aunt need me ."

Kasuga "I cannot let you leave like this ."

Kenshin ( He has a full control on the ice thanks to his sword ) "Kasuga stop !"

The place was very snow covered , Akechi Mitsuhide is in the nature and very close to Kenshin's clan .

He could attack everyone no matter the grade of the people he killed. The only thing that he cared about is to see blood , for him a bloodbath is something very amusing and very relaxing.

Kenshin "Oichi and Maria were killed by him ."

Keji "Well if he wants to fight , I will be there ."

Kasuga "No you can't do something like that, you will put your life on the line ."

Akechi Mitsuhide "Ohhhh , you really want to fight me !"

Kasuga " Akechi Mitsuhide !"

Kenshin "Kasuga run !"

Kasuga "No I don't want to leave you alone against him ."

Keji "Run !"

Kasuga was forced to run away from Akechi Mitsuhide .

Keji left Kenshin behind him , and took the opportunity to join his aunt.

Kenshin and Akechi Mitsuhide fought for four days day and night. At the end Akechi Mitsuhide was repelled .

But Kasuga went back to Kenshin , before reached Kenshin she had to traveled a forest.

At midnight she ran into Akechi Mitsuhide , unfortunately for her he was smiling and looking at her. His expression was the death itself. Kasuga wanted to flee but he sliced her . After he killed her, Akechi Mitsuhid was laughing.

Concerning Keji , he didn't knew what happened to Kenshin or Kasuga . They were very good friends but Keji was forced to join his aunt .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The meeting between Oda and Akechi Mitsuhide and the Maeda's clan reaction .

You killed my sister right ? Said Oda

Yes I did , but it was not for you , it was for me . Replied Akechi Mitsuhide

Oda " Oh , well , I knew that thank for the precision."

Akechi Mitsuhide " I want to kill someone more powerful than they stupid insects ."

Oda "Well if it can help you , my wife is dead ."

Akechi Mitsuhide "Nobody care about her . He rushed to Oda his scythes in his hands ."

Oda blocked the attack .

Oda " Do not forget that I am a demon king . You are maybe the grim reaper but I am the devil ."

Akechi Mitsuhide "Indeed that's what I like ."

Oda " I am more horrible than you , I am gonna to show you what a fight against the devil looks like ."

Akechi Mitsuhide "Yes , yes , come to me ! I want to feel the pain !"

Oda "With pleasure , you will feel the fire of he destruction inside your heart . "( if you have one )

The battle lasted one month, Akechi Mitsuhide succeed " to kill" Oda Nobunaga . ( The truth is that Oda Nobunaga cannot be killed . He will always reborn. More he will reborn more he will become stronger )

At the same time :

Keji was discussing with Tochie and Matsu .

Tochie "Kasuga is dead !"

Keji "What ? ! And Kenshin ?"

Matsu "He is still alive ."

Tochie " There are no other option , we have to leave our village ."

Keji " No we have to face him ."

Matsu "You are too stupid !"

Akechi Mitsuhide "Boo !"

Tochie " What are you doing here ?"

Akechi Misuhide " I am looking for my next victim , hum who it will be . After defeated Oda Nobunaga."

Keji , Matsu and Tochie " What ! You beat Oda Nobunaga !"

Akechi Mitsuhide " Oops I talk to much. Well bye !"

Keji "It is impossible, no one can defeat him ."

Tochie " If I can say that , do not worry for him . He will reborn as usual."

Keji "He is able to do that ?"

Matsu "Yes we have to go , now Akechi Mitsuhide found us. He can attack us whenever."

Tochie "The only thing that you have to do is to be focus on yourself and no one else."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Reborn

In Oda Nobunaga's kingdom more precisely close to his coffin , the place was dark and bloody . It was during the night , suddenly the coffin opened . The reborn of Oda was now complete. The dark night was illuminated by a red moon , if you payed more attention to it.

You will see in the moon a skull . This was the representation of Oda's reborn. But it wasn't just him , Nohime , Oichi , María were also back. They were on Oda Nobunaga's control like puppets.

Oda normally was brown eyed but now they were red . Red of fury . The true devil was ready to kill Akechi Mitsuhide .

Akechi Mitsuhide ran across the nature , he looked for his next victim. He didn't know what happened but he also saw the red moon above the Oda Nobunaga's Kingdom. Everyone saw what happened.

Ieyasu ( A young man , black haired , and he can control the sun energy to attack his opponents) , was reaching Oda 's territory with tadakatsu honda . ( a human robot ) They were not alone , Chōsokabe Motochika ( a pirate ) , Saica ( A woman , she can use all guns ) were on the way.

The war was to be about to begin. All the the people were ready to fight. Even Kasuga was reincarnated.

The battle was divided into many parts : Oichi , Nohime and María vs Tochie , Matsu and Saica .

Kasuga vs Keji and Kenshin .

Oda vs Akechi Mitsuhide vs Ieyasu , tadakatsu honda and Chōsokabe Motochika .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The battle ( Part one )

I am gonna to tell you all the different parts of the battle .

First part : Oichi , Nohime and Maria against Tochie , Matsu and Saica .

Oichi ( She is a master of the darkness forces , she can summoned dark arms , she also be able to create a opening between the human world and the darkness) .

Nohime ( She is a master in the art to kill people)

Maria ( She uses very strong ribbons able to grind her opponents)

Tochie and Matsu ( Tochie use fork and a lame concerning Matsu ) However Matsu has a incredible relation with the nature that allows her to call animals to help her like bear , moles, wolves, pigs and eagles .

Saica "I cannot believe that a nice girl like Oichi is one of our ennemis."

Oichi " Do you have a other choice than fight me ?"

Nohime " I am more stronger than I was before."

Maria "Haaa haaa , no one cannot stop us ."

Tochie and Matsu "Saica you battle Nohime , we take care of Oichi and Maria ."

Saica " Are you ready to face me Nohime ?"

Nohime "More than ever dear Saica !"

Oichi and Maria " Let's go , dark dance !" ( Ribbons and dark arms united have more impact on their enemies) .

Tochie and Matsu escaped the attack . They are more powerful than before.

Nohime "Prepare to die Saica !"

Saica "You have to reconsider your choice . You have no chance against me ."

Nohime "Don't underestimate me because I have only two guns . I have also this." ( she she pulled out a machine gun )

Saica "Oh no !"

Nohime " Excuse me , what did you said , I have the impression of having misunderstood ."

Saica "Shit !"

Oichi "You will perish in the darkness forever !"

Maria "No ! They will die thanks to my ribbons !"

Tochie and Matsu "They have a disagreement , it is our opportunity to beat them ."

Oichi "Opening !"

Maria "You are too stupid , you want I succumb to your attack !"

Oichi " They are mine !"

Maria " Are you kidding me !"

Tochie "Now ! Fire fork !"

Matsu "Natural storm !"

Oichi "They closing the opening , how they do that ?"

Maria "I will kill you little insects ! "

Oichi and Maria "Wait what the hell is happening ?"

Matsu "Yes I got them in my storm . Tochie it's time !"

Tochie "I am sorry to do that but it is for the right thing . Burn!" ( Tochie drunk a hot drink that allowed him to spit fire balls into the storm ) .

Oichi and Maria " No ! We are burning alive ! Argh!"

While this time Saica was fighting Nohime .

Nohime "Pff , they killed them . It doesn't matter ! Double shock ! " ( She shot two bullets on Saica )

Saica "I will finish you with only one attack , I hope you are ready ! Bazooka shock !"

Nohime "Impossible ! No ! " ( Saica sent to Nohime more than twenty five bullets in one second)

Saica , Tochie and Matsu " Mission accomplished !"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : A battle against a old friend Kasuga ( battle part two )

Kenshin and Keji ran into the Oda Nobunaga's kingdom , however they were suddenly stopped by kunaïs .

Kenshin " No that 's impossible , those kunaïs !"

Keji "Yes they belong to Kasuga !"

Kasuga " No one will pass !"

Kenshin "It is us Kasuga , you don't remember right ?"

Kasuga " I don't know who you are , prepare to die !"

Keji " Be careful Kenshin !"

Kasuga rushed on Kenshin , but she used her special ability , she duplicated herself into three identical same person .

Kenshin "That is her secret technique , her clones can do everything as the original."

Keji "Shit she attacks both of us !"

Kasuga "No one , will defeat me ! "

Kenshin "Don't be stupid Kasuga , you will never be able to beat us !"

Keji " I agree !"

Kasuga "Arggggggh ! Clones dance ! Mortal shock !"

Kenshin "Kasuga , It 'us !"

Keji "What are you doing Kenshin ?"

Kenshin " Let her to me , I know what I have to do !"

Kasuga "You want to fight alone ? Guess what will happen to you !"

Kenshin "Kasuga , please open you heart ! Listen my voice ! Stop the fight."

Kasuga "Ah , what are you doing to me ."

Keji " It's works !"

Kenshin "Remember who you was before , the nice girl still exist inside your heart , listen her voice ."

Kasuga " No no no ! Stop it ! "

( Kasuga , It' me your conscience, listen to me . You don't have to face your friends , stop this . Please open your heart to the world .

Kenshin "Keji look !"

Kasuga "My , my ... friends ! Ah ! Kenshin , Keji . What I am doing here ?"

Kenshin "Do not worry Kasuga , you were controlled by Oda , but now it is finished."

Kasuga "No at all , I am sorry . There is one more thing to do . Kill me !"

Keji " Excuse me ?"

Kenshin " I understand , you can be manipulated again ."

Kasuga " Thank you my dear friends !"

Kenshin didn't wanted to kill Kasuga , so he trapped her in a ice block.

Kenshin" Rest In Peace Kasuga . "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The devil in action

The final battle was about to begin, Oda had to face Akechi Mitsuhide and the others .

Oda was on his throne! Waited for the battle .

Oda "Akechi Mitsuhide , little vermin ! "

Akechi Mitsuhide "Ha Ha Ha , devil oda , I waited this for so long."

Ieyasu " Hey , over here !"

tadakatsu honda " ..."

Chōsokabe Motochika "Hop , It is time to battle !"

Oda with a somber voice "You ! I give you a last chance , kneel down to me and I will let you live ."

Ieyasu "Ha ! We refuse it !"

Tadakatsu Honda "... !"

Chōsokabe Motochika "You are right Tadakatsu ."

Oda " Die !"

Akechi Mitsuhide "Wait a second ! I am the one that you have to face !"

Oda "Well , It doesn't matter to me ! Die Akechi Mitsuhide !"

Oda dismembered Akechi Mitsuhide with only one attack. Oda's strength was increased because of his aura that represented a demon .

Oda "You Have No Chance Against Me !"

Ieyasu "If we fight together we can do it ."

Tadakatsu "..,... ! ...!"

Chōsokabe "Tadakatsu no !"

Oda "DIE , stupid robot ! "

Ieyasu "No ... !"

Oda " Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !"

Ieyasu "You , you will pay for that !"

Chōsokabe "Ieyasu remains calm ."

Ieyasu "RaAAAAH !"

Oda "Yes come to me ! "

Chōsokabe "Net fishing !"

Oda "What is that thing ? You will not keep me in for too long!"

Ieyasu "Sun punishment !"

Oda "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ! I am free and I didn't feel anything ! Take this . Hein ? Where that bullets come from ?"

Saica "We cannot let you alone !"

Kenshin "Let us help you . To Oda : Everything you did to Kasuga , you will pay for it!"

Tochie and Matsu "Yes well said Kenshin ."

Keji "We killed our friends : Oichi , María and Kasuga . You don't deserve to be alive !"

Oda "Your friends , Ha ! No one needs friends , he is so easy to do everything by myself !"

Everyone ( Ieyasu , Chōsokabe , Kenshin , Tochie , Matsu , Keji and Saica ) "You don't care about your wife or your sister!"

Oda "They were women , they are nothing more than stupid , useless and pathetic people !"

Everyone " No , and you will realize that when we will kill you !"

Oda "So try !"

Oda "Demon skull : if you will stay here, all of you will perish with me !"

Saica "In your dreams ! Secret technique ! Saica used all her guns in oder to destroy the demon skull."

Oda "Poor woman ! Look what you just did !"

Saica " Yes I kill you !"

Oda "What ! ? No ... I cannot die here in my kingdom ! Curse on you !"

The others "Saica no !"

Saica sacrificed herself to save her friends .

That it was the end of Oda Nobunaga's reign on the planet.

The End !


End file.
